


Winsome

by notjustmom



Series: Words, Words, Words [180]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 09:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6370210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>winsome: adjective: ˈwin(t)-səm:  sweetly or innocently charming</p><p>before 900; Middle English winsom, Old English wynsum, equivalent to wyn joy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winsome

Over the years, John Watson had witnessed many a Sherlockian smile...

There was the quick, half smirk which left John cold, it usually meant no good for someone; the sly, puppy dog, 'pretty please' pout (this tended to work on Molly, never on himself), and the 'if I could kill you with my eyes I would, except John would disapprove' toothy grin, which fooled only the morons.

But the smile that graced his friend's face at the moment took his breath away; his eyes were warm, twinkling up at him, lips were gently parted, with a shy, softly winsome expression written on his usually sharp features. 

"Sherlock..."

"Hmmmm?" He closed his eyes as he felt John's eyes roam freely over him, then his fingers followed the same path.

"Johhnnnn..."

"I've just never seen you smile in quite that way..."

"In what way?"

"Like you are..."

"...in love?"

"Uhmhmmmm..."

"The simple explanation is that I have never been in love before, and have completely lost the ability to control my emotions, they seem to be leaking onto my face...."

"Those are called tears, love."

"Oh."

John kissed him gently until the tears stopped, and watched as Sherlock's breathing evened out, his eyes closed and he whispered, "I do love you, John." 

"I know."

And then he was asleep.

John laid his head on Sherlock's chest and faded to sleep to the regular thrum of his lover's heart.


End file.
